Tommy Vercetti's Story
by jordan-sonsalla
Summary: This fic will follow the exact storyline of Vice City. I will continue after the story to find out what happened to Tommy after the game. R&R this is my first fanfic!
1. Prelude

Grand Theft Auto Vice City Prelude  
  
Liberty City, Marco's Bistro, 1986

Tommy Vercetti? Huh shit, didn't think they'd ever let him out", declared Sonny over the thought of his former cleaner being released. "He kept his head down, helps people forget", said Harry one of Sonny's bodyguards. Sonny Forelli was the head of the main Mafia branch in Liberty City, The Forelli Brothers. " Well, people will remember soon enough when they see him walkin' down the streets of their neiborhoods. It will be bad for business", said the crime boss. "Well, what are we gonna do Sonny?" asked Lee the second half of Forelli's bodyguards. "We've been talkin' bout 'spandin down south right? Vice City is 24 karat gold these days," announced Sonny. "But it's all drugs Sonny, none of the families will touch that shit," protested Harry. "Times are changin', and the families can't keep their backs turned while are enemies are reapin' all the rewards. So we sound someone down to do the dirty work for us. Give it a few months. Then we go down see how he's doin'.  
  
Vice City, Escobar International Airport, 1986  
  
Harry, Lee, and Tommy Vercetti all stepped out of the airport with suitcases full of coke in hand. They walked out of the terminal to meet their contact, a crooked lawyer named Ken Rosenberg who was trying to establish ties with the Forelli's for years. You could tell he was nervous about being in a car with a convicted murderer like Tommy Vercetti. His voice trembled as he invited them in his car. "OK, uh, I'm gonna drive you guys to the meet and they are uh, very happy to start a uh, business relationship so uh, if everything goes smoothly, then we uh, should be doing very nicely for ourselves which is you know, good. After listening to Ken's rambling for a while they drove to Viceport for the "business transaction".


	2. An Old Friend

Chapter 2: An Old Friend  
  
Ken finally stopped at an alley behind the Vice City Port Authority. The alley was filled with sand and had cactuses coming out of the ground. There was a pile of crates to the right of where the group was standing. Harry, Lee, and Tommy got out of the car carrying the suitcases full of cash and leaving chicken shit Ken to wait in the car. Then out of nowhere a helicopter landed in front of them causing sand to blind the group. There were 2 black males in the copter one in a red hawaiian shirt and the other in a white suit with a purple undershirt. The one who seemed older the one with the red shirt hobbled out to the thugs slowed down by the weight of the cocaine he was carrying in his suitcases. "Victor Vance, how you doin?" asked the black man. "Fine, now let me see the coke," demanded Tommy. "The greens?" asked Victor in exchange for a peek at the drugs. Harry and Lee opened the suitcases revealing millions of dollars tightly bound together in rubber bands. "Tens and twenties, used, 20 million all together," said Tommy. The dealer chuckled,"I think we have a deal my friend." Then out from behind the crates 5 militants wearing ski masks armed with Krugers blasted Victor. After Victor ate dirt the militants focused their attention on Harry, Lee, and Tommy. Tommy was quick to react. He ducked and ran not even looking back to see his partners turned into mince meat. He dived into the back seat of Ken's car through the window and exclaimed "Go on. Get outta here drive!"  
  
"I poke my head outta the gutter for one freakin' second and fate shovels shit in my face," said Ken as he pulled into the very small alley next to his firm "Rosenberg & Co. "Go get some sleep," ordered Tommy. "What are you gonna do?" asked Ken nervously. "I'll drop by your office tomarrow and we can start sorting this mess out," answered Tommy. Ken got out of the car and jogged into his office. He was wearing a pink suit and a small gold medallion around his neck. He had brown curly hair that reached the middle of his neck. Tommy wore a blue green hawaiian shirt and acid faded jeans. He wore a gold chain around his neck and had a thick black mop on his head. Tommy drove Ken's car back to the hotel he was staying at. While on the way he heard that the National Weather Service has issued a hurricane warning around the Vice City metropolitan area. A hurricane meant that alot of roads would be closed. When Tommy arrived at the Ocean View Hotel he went straight up into his room. He didn't have to pay a nickel to stay because the Forellis were paying for him so he thought that was a bright spot among a thick blanket of darkness. Tommy grabbed the phone off the receiver and called Sonny. "Hello?" "Hey Sonny" Tommy greeted. "Tommy, it's been too long. So how'd the deal go down? You sittin' on some white gold?" asked Sonny. "Look Sonny, the deal was an ambush. Harry and Lee are dead," said Tommy very reluctantly because Sonny was one dangerous person to infuriate. "You better not be screwin' me Tommy 'cause you know I'm not a man to be screwed with," exclaimed Sonny. "Look Sonny you have my personal assurance that I'm gonna get you your money back, and the drugs and I'm gonna mail you the dicks of those responsible," assured Tommy. "Hey, I already know that Tommy your not a fool but I warn you, neither am I. If it was anyone else, you'd be DEAD already. But because it's you, because we got history I'm gonna let you handle this," said Sonny. "You got my word," reassured Tommy but Sonny had already hung up. Tommy was so pissed by the hole he was in he threw the phone across the room and watched it shatter. 


End file.
